Cuando los astro se alinean
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: "Vale… acabo de ver a mi suegro muerto que me ha dicho que estoy embarazada de una niña y me ha hecho prometer que no abandonaré nunca a su hijo – sonrió feliz – como echaba de menos la época feudal". One-shot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de Lemon y Lime. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

 **Leyenda** :

kkkkk - Narración

-kkkkk- - Diálogo

 _kkkk_ \- Flashback

-kkkk \- Voz en of o de "ultratumba"

* * *

Un rayo iluminó el negro cielo, seguido de un ruidoso trueno que despertó el aullido de los perros y el llanto de los niños. Esa noche de verano, se había nublado como el humor del hanyou que ahora reposaba en las ramas del árbol sagrado empapándose de la lluvia.

No es que a Inuyasha le agradara sentir el frescor en la cara, el viento feroz azotar salvajemente su cabello o el electrizante cosquilleo de algún rayo cercano. Simplemente Inuyasha no quería entrar en la cabaña esa noche.

Después del regreso de Kagome a la época antigua, pensó que todo volvería a ser como antes. Sus más y sus menos en lo referente a temas cotidianos (sobretodo referente a la comida) hacían que la vida de la pareja fuera excitante. Cuando discutían, Kagome lo retaba, le hacía sacar toda la artillería pesada para defender una opinión y – aunque normalmente el siempre acabara comiendo tierra – esa sensación hacía que la llama nunca se apagara.

Pero hoy, hoy el hanyou había sido herido en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ya sabía que aquel tema era complicado y cada vez que se nombrara el nombre de Kikyou, su compañera sufría por dentro. Pero ya estaba harto. Todo el mundo tomaba en consideración el frágil corazón de Kagome, que sufría al hablar del tema, pero a nadie parecía importarle que él, también lo hiciera. Y es que parecía, que no podía hablar de Kikyou o de su vida con ella, sino quería tener los ojos amenazantes de sus amigos en su nuca. Y hoy, hoy había sido el colmo.

 _Exactamente un día como hoy, en pleno calor de verano, Inuyasha había perdido por segunda vez a su compañera y amiga Kikyou. Aunque, el golpe fue duro, supo sobre llevarlo por dos razones básicas: las ganas de asesinar al monstruo que tanto daño le había causado a él y a sus amigos y la muchacha de quince años que iba a su lado._

 _Ahora, después de tres años, Inuyasha sabía que sin ella, él se hubiera hundido en la miseria, llorando como un estúpido por las esquinas. Él sabía, que Kagome había sido la clave para que él pudiera vivir con la muerte de un ser querido a sus espaldas. Ella, curaba su corazón como nadie lo había hecho, escuchaba, reía, opinaba… una mujer inusual en aquella época por la que cada mañana agradecía a los ancestros haberla puesto en su camino._

 _Pero debía reconocer, que parte de aquel cambio también se debía a la sacerdotisa Kikyou. Una mujer fuerte y tenaz que, aunque tenía sus reticencias con su condición de semidemonio, le enseñó un poco a amar y a sentirse amado. Es por ello que quería agradecerle, el día de su muerte, que ella le ayudara a abrir un poco, aquel corazón firmemente cerrado._

 _Además, se sentía en deuda con ella. ¡Sin Kikyou nunca hubiera conocido a Kagome! Al menos no en aquel momento y en aquel lugar. Sonaba egoísta pero era la realidad. Él había conocido a la mujer que más amaba gracias a que ésta era la reencarnación de su primer amor._

 _Por todo ello, él había decidido ir a la tumba de la antigua sacerdotisa. Había avisado a su mujer de que se ausentaría por un par de horas, recogió unas flores y se encamino por la ladera hacía el lugar sagrado, donde Kaede había levantado una lápida para su hermana y había esparcido las cenizas. Puso un incienso, dejó las flores y se arrodilló, como había visto hacer a los humanos para mostrar respeto a los muertos. Con los ojos cerrados empezó a hablar, como si ella estuviera allí, sentada delante de él, mirando hacia otro lado y asintiendo de vez en cuando. Inuyasha se desahogó y le dijo todo lo que en vida no pudo decirle: cuanto la había amado, que la echaba de menos, como descubrió después lo que realmente era amar y lo agradecido que estaba con ella. Inevitablemente, las comparó pero sonrió para sí mismo, pues estaba seguro de que la mujer con la ahora compartía el lecho, era la adecuada para él. Sin querer recordó los momentos felices que había vivido junto a ella, perdiéndose en ellos._

 _Despertó de aquel letargo cuando el sol había caído. Aturdido y preocupado por haber dejado a su mujer sola en la cabaña, se despidió de la sacerdotisa muerta y se encaminó veloz, hacia su hogar. Pero lo que encontró allí ni se acercaba a aquella palabra._

 _Miroku lo miraba fijamente, con los brazos cruzados y moviendo impaciente el pie derecho. El hanyou se acercó a él, preocupado por la reacción del monje, quien normalmente era el que más mantenía la calma de todos._

 _-Te has lucido, amigo – ese, fue el saludo que Inuyasha recibió, sobresaltándolo – tu mujer lleva preocupada toda la tarde porque no habías aparecido_

 _-Se me ha hecho tarde – tuvo la necesidad de excusarse – iré a hablar con ella, no te preocupes_

 _-Será mejor que no te acerques – la amenaza velada del monje descolocó aún más al hanyou – ya le has hecho suficiente daño nuevamente como para que ahora intentes arreglarlo_

 _-¿Qué se supone que he hecho, Miroku?_

 _-¿Y aun lo preguntas? – Sango, mucho más explosiva que su marido, había salido de la cabaña al escuchar las dos voces masculinas – después de tantos años sigues con la rutina de antaño ¿verdad?_

 _-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué estáis aquí fuera como si hubiera matado a alguien? ¿No puedo presentar mis respetos a una amiga?_

 _-Ambos sabemos que Kikyou no era una simple amiga, Inuyasha – el hanyou alzó las cejas. Sango, nunca, jamás, se había entrometido en aquella situación. ¿Por qué ahora sí? – será mejor que duermas en la cabaña de Kaede, aquí no eres bien recibido._

 _-¡Keh! No puedes echarme de mi casa, no tienes derecho a ello – agregó sonriente, sabiéndose vecedor de aquella batalla_

 _-Pero yo sí – una tercera voz, quebrada por el llanto, llamó la atención del hanyou encontrando a su esposa con los ojos rojos y cara pálida – y te recomiendo que sigas el consejo de Sango._

 _-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¡Solo he ido a visitar una tumba!_

 _-La tumba de la mujer a la que amaste como nadie más habías amado ¿cierto? – Kagome había memorizado las palabras que habían salido de su boca, después de encontrarlo en aquel lugar, arrodillado – la tumba de la mujer a la que echas de menos y de la que hubieras querido que las cosas sucedieran de diferente forma._

 _-¿Me has vuelto a espiar? – herido el hanyou se acercó iracundo a su mujer – ¿en un momento de intimidad te has atrevido a espiarme por tus estúpidos celos? – las palabras salían de su boca sin ser procesadas - ¿crees que si no hubiera querido ya me habría ido con ella? Al menos no tendría que aguantar estas tonterías – la mano de Kagome impactó instantáneamente contra su cachete, dejando al hanyou sin argumentos asombrado por el atrevimiento de su mujer._

 _-No te he espiado maldito imbécil – contratacó ella – te busqué porque ya habían pasado las malditas dos horas y no aparecías. Kirara me llevó allí y fue donde escuché tu maravilloso discurso. ¿crees que no sé que sigues amándola?¿me crees tan estúpida como para pensar que te has desprendido de los fantasmas del pasado? ¡Sé que hay momentos en los que la miras a ellas en vez de a mí! Y recuerda esto maldito imbécil – alzó el dedo índice y le señaló el pecho – sabiendo todo eso dejé a mi familia para venir a tu lado. Volví aquí por el simple hecho de que pensaba que podría vivir con el recuerdo de Kikyou y podría apoyarte, pero esto me supera – las lágrimas caían a borbotones por sus cálidos mofletes – dicen que visitabas durante tres días el pozo, esperándome, pero solo creo que esperabas que volviera un fantasma que ya se fue._

 _-Kagome – el hanyou mucho más herido por el discurso le advirtió a la mujer con un gruñido gutural que guardara silencio. Pero esta alzó la mano, solemne, mientras recuperaba la compostura._

 _-Hoy dormirás fuera de la cabaña, no me importa dónde ni con quien – sentenció – mañana arreglaré mis cosas. Que tengas una feliz vida - con aquellas palabras se adentró en la caseta de madera y cerró la cortina con fuerza._

 _-Estupendo, has estado espectacular – Sango no esperó a la contestación del hanyou, simplemente siguió el camino hacia su casa, despotricando._

 _-Lárgate, monje. No estoy para tonterías – el gen demoníaco hacía estragos para salir y enseñarle a esa mujer quien era el macho de esa relación. Sabía que nunca le haría daño a su hembra, pero el hanyou no estaba seguro de poder controlar al demonio con el monje._

 _-No tengo intención de quedarme a la intemperie – Miroku señaló el cielo, nublado – solo te hago una petición: piensa en lo que has dicho y en lo que ella te ha contestado. No te será difícil adivinar qué es lo que ha fallado – dicho esto, el monje se encaminó ladera abajo, siguiendo el rastro de su mujer._

Y allí estaba él, siguiendo el consejo del maldito monje con el frío de aquella noche lluviosa calándose en sus huesos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con más frialdad, podría decirse que había sido un completo idiota. Claro que se sentía herido por los celos de Kagome, pero él no era quien para resaltar aquello, puesto que también celaba a su hembra.

También era cierto, que Kagome podría haberse preocupado ya que nunca le dijo donde iría. Si se lo hubiera comentado o mejor aún, llevado con él, posiblemente se habrían ahorrado todo el problema.

Pero el motivo por el que Inuyasha seguía debajo de aquel árbol, aun escuchando los sollozos de su esposa, era por las palabras que ella le había dedicado.

-¿Cómo puede pensar que no la esperaba a ella? ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar que la comparo con Kikyou? ¿Cómo puede tener tanta poca confianza?

-Puede que, porque tú no se la has dado – una voz interna resonó en su cabeza. Pero sabía que no era él, era alguien externo que le hablaba en su mente. Vale, se estaba volviendo loco

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó mirando al cielo inútilmente

-No me conoces lo suficiente – la voz masculina suspiró – a veces pienso que te dejé demasiado pronto. Tendría que haberte dejado un manual o algo

-¿Qué estupideces dices? ¿Qué cojones quieres?

-Ese lenguaje, jovencito. Estoy seguro de que tu madre, santa fuera, no te enseñó a hablar así – protestó la voz – soy alguien al que le interesa mucho verte feliz y por ello estoy aquí, porque estoy harto de que la cagues

-¿Y a mí me reprimes con mi lenguaje? – preguntó irónico

-Yo soy mayor que tú, así que un respeto – volvió a exigirle la voz – pero no me cambies de tema… ¿tú te has dado cuenta de lo bajo que has caído? Llevo años observándote Inuyasha, desde la lejanía y he visto cada una de tus cagadas con esa niña del futuro. Pero ésta, querido, sobrepasa a las demás.

-No sigas por ahí – habló en voz alta el hanyou – estoy harto de que se me menosprecie. ¡Por todos los ancestros solo quise despedirme de una amiga! ¿Por qué tuvo que celarse? ¿Porque tuvo que decir todas aquellas cosas hirientes?

-¿Por qué le diste a entender que preferías morir a aguantarla? –el hanyou abrió los ojos – ¿No lo recuerdas? – Inuyasha bajó la vista arrepentido – Además si hablaras con ella con la misma confianza que le exiges, posiblemente todo hubiera quedado en un mal entendido.

-Se ha atrevido a decir que la comparo con Kikyou a todas horas. Que no la esperaba a ella cada maldito día en aquel pozo mugriento a que regresara. Ella no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo mal que lo pasé.

-¿Y tu? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mal que ella lo pasó? – el peliplata se quedó en blanco. Realmente nunca se lo había plateado, pues siempre había pensado que ella habría seguido su vida – veo que no le preguntaste por las cicatrices en las piernas. O por la leve cojera que se acentúa en los cambios de tiempo. Ella se hizo daño miles de veces intentando traspasar a este lado, para estar contigo. ¿Cómo crees que se siente, cuando tú no solo vas a escondidas a ver la tumba de tu primer amor, sino que además confiesas no haber amado a nadie más que a ella?

-Eso no es cierto, simplemente dije que no había amado antes, no que después de Kikyou no hubiera amado a nadie más – repitió recordando la discusión. Pero entonces algo hizo clic en su cerebro – ella, al final ella dijo que arreglaría sus cosas y me deseo una feliz vida… ¿se estaba despidiendo?

-¡Oh! Parece que ahora sí que nuestro hanyou se ha despertado de su tedioso letargo. Al menos te has dado cuenta antes de que se hiciera de día. Le debo una cena a Izayoi –susurró, más para él mismo.

-¡No pienso permitir que ella me deje! ¡No después de haber estado tres años sufriendo por ella, anhelando volver a sentirla junto a mí!

-Pues a que esperas pedazo de imbécil, ves a esa cabaña y hazle entrar en razón – el hanyou no había escuchado nada de lo que la "voz" le había dicho, ya que había salido en dirección a su hogar raudo – a ver si me das un nieto de una maldita vez… \- y entonces, la voz se materializó, mostrando a un hombre vestido con armadura pesada, ojos dorados y cabello blanquecino atado en una coleta. Una luz lo rodeó para luego hacerlo desaparecer.

Kagome intentaba calmarse mientras recogía sus cosas de la cabaña. Estaba asustada, no sabría dónde viviría después de dejar al hanyou. ¿Por qué habría sido tan estúpida de pensar que él podría llegar a amarla después de tantos años? Durante tres años, ella había anhelado volver a su lado imaginando una vida llena de amor y de esperanza. Y es que, ella soñaba todas las noches con las palabras y el beso que el hanyou le había regalado la última vez que estuvieron juntos, dentro de la perla.

Pero ahora, mientras recogía las pocas cosas en la mochila amarilla que había dejado allí, Kagome veía con más nitidez que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y que a diferencia de ella, el hanyou no la había echado de menos.

Se puso de pie trabajosamente, aquel vestido de sacerdotisa le molestaba además de recordarle que siempre sería la reencarnación de Kikyou. Cogió la ropa con la que había traspasado el pozo y se cambió. Aunque diluviara, aunque fueran las tantas de la noche, Kagome Higurashi estaba dispuesta a volver al pozo, rezar a todos los ancestros habidos y por haber y volver a su casa para no mirar atrás. Lo sentía por todos los demás, pero ella no podía soportar más aquel dolor en su corazón. Y sino funcionaba se iría lejos de la aldea, haría todo lo que fuera posible para olvidar.

Cogió la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro derecho. Suspiró y se restregó los ojos para calmar el escozor de sus cuencas, ya que, se había tirado parte del día llorando por su corazón roto. Antes de que estos se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas, suspiró lastimosamente y suprimió un gemido. No, se acabó el llorar.

Un repentino viento azotó las velas de la estancia, apagándolas completamente. Por inercia, se giró hacia la puerta sabiendo que la maldita cortina se había movido con el viento, pero no espero encontrar lo que allí vislumbró.

Inuyasha, con las orejas aleta y completamente empapado, había entrado bruscamente a su casa esperando encontrar a una mujer derrotada llorando su desgracia. Pero cuando la miró a los ojos pudo ver la decisión en ellos, estaba dispuesta a irse, a dejarlo atrás. Se había puesto el traje azul con el que había vuelto, no recordaba lo bien que le quedaban esas faldas tan cortas y esos apretados atuendos. Con la mochila colgada en su espalda, un vacío se le creo en el interior… ¿pensaba volver a través del pozo?

-Te dije que me dieras esta noche, Inuyasha – la voz fría y severa contrastaba con los ojos llorosos de ella – pero tranquilo, ya te puedes quedar, yo ya he acabado aquí.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-A mi casa – contestó confirmando las sospechas de su marido – y si no funciona, me iré lejos de aquí.

-¿Tanta aversión te doy? ¿tan rápido te has cansado de estar casada con un hanyou?

-¿Quieres otra bofetada? – iracunda se acercó a él – porque sigue hablando y te lo concederé. Después de tantos años ¿aun crees que te juzgo por tu raza?

-Después de tantos años, tú aún crees que estoy enamorado de Kikyou – por la cara de sorpresa, supo que la había dejado sin palabras. Bien, este era su momento, se acabaron las tonterías de adolescente nervioso, o hablaba con ella o la perdía para siempre – no tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto sufrí porque tuve que dejarte con tu familia. ¿Sabes cuantas veces pensé en que mi vida no valía la pena? Lo único que me mantenía vivo era la esperanza de saber que podría llegar a tu época y reencontrarte una vez que volvieras allí. Había soñado tantas veces con ello…

-Pero volví – Kagome soltó la mochila en el suelo – aquel día solo me despedí de mi madre, no pude decirle adiós a mi abuelo ni a mi hermano. No pude hablar con mis amigas no pude traerme ramen – Inuyasha sonrió – porque tenía miedo de que al separarme del pozo, este volviera a cerrarse. Lo único que me mantuvo fuera de la locura era el recuerdo del beso dentro de la perla, cómo incluso en la oscuridad, tú me habías encontrado.

-Tú naciste para mí y yo para ti – recordó él.

-Sé que Kikyou fue alguien muy importante en tu vida y que posiblemente si Naraku no hubiera aparecido, tú serías feliz con ella. Pero no puedo aguantar ser el reflejo de un fantasma. Quiero a alguien que me quiera y me corresponda pero no soy tan egoísta como para pedírtelo. Me iré lejos para que tú puedas rehacer tu vida de la mejor forma y si es en el inframundo que así sea – ella se agachó para volver a coger la mochila pero él le cogió fuertemente la mano. Con una fuerza poco conocida, Kagome fue cargada hacia la pared de la cabaña y aprisionada entre ésta y el corpulento cuerpo de su marido – Inuyasha – esta vez fue ella quien le advirtió. Aun y el despliegue de fuerza que había utilizado con ella, no se asustó, confiaba en él ciegamente

-Se egoísta por primera vez, maldita sea – aunque intentó ser enérgico, él también se había dado cuenta de cómo ella confiaba en él, y eso lo ablandó – pídemelo, ordénamelo, di el maldito hechizo del collar hasta que llegue al maldito centro de la tierra. Pero no me abandones – la levantó delicadamente enrollando las piernas a su cintura mojada chocando la frente con la suya y cerrando los ojos – porque si lo intentas iré hasta donde tu estés, te cargaré en el hombro y te llevaré a casa.

-Pero Inuyasha… - la mujer del futuro estaba petrificada.

-No fui a maldecir mi suerte, fui a agradecerle que ella hubiera aparecido en mi camino – Kagome cerró los ojos herida – porque si no hubiera aparecido tú no estarías aquí. Gracias a ella tú llegaste a mi vida y aunque nuestra relación fue desastrosa, sé que ella descansa en paz ahora. Claro que la echaré de menos, pero puedo sobrevivir sin ella, ya lo he demostrado y sin embargo, no podría hacerlo sin ti – bien ya lo había dicho. Bajó la vista avergonzado, nunca en su vida se había abierto tanto con alguien y esa sensación de desprotección lo superaba. Además, odiaba ser tan cursi… ¡los hombres no eran así!

-Tú no eres mi marido – Kagome se había dado cuenta de aquello que pasaba por su mente por lo que intentó calmarlo al estilo Inuyasha: rompiendo todo momento romántico o vergonzoso abruptamente. Por ello con las dos manos en las mejillas de él observó detenidamente su rostro – no, no… él nunca sería capaz de decir cosas tan bonitas… ¿alguien te ha poseído verdad? – el brillo juguetón en su mirada lo relajó, la tormenta ya había pasado.

-¡Keh! Estúpida mujer, siempre dices que no soy atento y ¿ahora que lo soy me lo reprochas? – movió la cadera sorprendiendo a Kagome al notar su creciente erección - ¿Y te sorprendes? Eres tu quien va provocando con ese traje de tu época

-Eres un pervertido – ella sonrió y abrazó por la nuca al hanyou – pero… como soy de una época mucho más avanzada sexualmente déjame decirte algo… me encanta – susurró en su oído.

-Así que estás sexualmente avanzada… - el colmillo derecho sobresalió ante la sonrisa genuina que le regaló.

La besó con desesperación, con ansia y con amor. Como todo el mundo sabía, él no era una persona de palabras sino de actos… grandes actos. Kagome enredó los dedos en los cabellos plateados de su marido disfrutando extasiada de aquel despliegue de deseo.

Ella empezó a mover las caderas, incitándolo, sintiéndolo mucho más cerca ahora que llevaba su ropa de su época, la cual transpiraba mucho más que la de sacerdotisa. El hanyou gimió y apretó ambas manos en el trasero de ella; se sorprendió de lo ansioso que estaba por ella, cuando no hacía ni un día que habían compartido el lecho.

-Definitivamente, soy adicto a ti – susurró en besos

-¿Desde cuándo sabes qué significa adicto?

-Mientras tú estabas en ese tal instituto yo hablaba con tu familia – le besó el cuello lentamente, saboreándolo – me parece que utilizarás este atuendo más frecuentemente – las manos de él se adentraron por debajo de la corta falda acariciando la ropa íntima de ella sacándole un pequeño gemido.

-Pensaba que no querías que los hombres en la aldea me miraran más de lo que debían – consiguió decir entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

-No me tientes mujer – dejó la labor de besar el cuello para mirarla a los ojos – solo yo puedo verte así, nadie más – y para demostrar sus palabras, se separó levemente de ella y le sacó la parte de arriba del traje, dejando la vista el sujetador negro de encaje. El hanyou no pudo evitar sisear ante aquel espectáculo haciendo sonreír a la joven.

Inuyasha besó lentamente y por encima de la tela vaporosa los crecidos pechos de su mujer. Mientras masajeaba los glúteos con la mano derecha, con la izquierda decidió acariciar suavemente el pecho que no era besado. Empezó a impacientarse y buscar el maldito broche que sabía estaba a la espalda para sacarle la prenda, pero ella lo separó levemente y desabrochó dos enganches que tenían cada una de las copas, sacando la fina tela y destapando los pechos para gusto del hanyou.

-Ya te lo he dicho… en el siglo XXI estamos muy avanzados – sonrió coqueta.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado y la besó hambriento masajeando a la vez el pecho y el glúteo con ambas manos. Ella extasiada pasó las manos por la cabellera plateada de su marido y acarició las orejas puntiagudas excitando aún más a su ya exaltado esposo.

Sin bajarla al suelo, Inuyasha se separó de ella y se quitó la parte de arriba de su traje, sacándole una sonrisa burlona a Kagome por la urgencia del semidemonio. Ella besó su cuello hambrienta, despertando en él pequeños siseos jadeantes y que la sangre se concentrara en su zona pélvica. Los ojos de Inuyasha empezaron a adquirir un color rojizo y pequeñas marcas liliáceas aparecían en un blanquecino rostro. Kagome sabía que había despertado a la bestia y eso, aunque pareciera extraño, la excitó más si era posible.

Con cuidado de no romper las prendas de ella, la bestia la dejó completamente desnuda, y a su merced, entre la pared de la cabaña y él. El olor a excitación proveniente de la parte inferior de su hembra, lo embriagó hasta el punto de volverlo loco. Ella sin miedo al demonio que tenía en frente, lo besó con frenesí, mordiendo el labio inferior mientras movía las caderas incitándolo en una dulce tortura.

-Quítate el maldito pantalón – susurró entre gemidos la sacerdotisa – o te lo quitas o te lo arranco a mordiscos y luego serás tú quien tenga que dar explicaciones – él sonrió, a pesar de su reciente transformación Inuyasha seguía en plena consciencia de sus actos. Recordó la vez que su mujer tuvo que pedir un nuevo traje de sacerdotisa porque él, se lo había arrancado literalmente; aquella fue una gran noche. Con un movimiento milimetrado, el hanyou desató el nudo de sus ropas y estas automáticamente cayeron al suelo, mezclándose con las ropas modernas de ella. Kagome sintió la erección de él en su entrada, sobresaltándola – ¿no vamos al futón?

-¿No decías que eras experimentada? – Kagome lo miró extrañada – se dice que siempre es mucho mejor hacerlo de pie – ella sonrió encantada.

El hanyou jugó traviesamente con los pequeños cabellos rizados de ella, incitándola con la mirada. Poco a poco y mientras la besaba con lentitud, fue introduciendo una falange dentro de la húmeda cavidad sintiéndola caliente, apretada, deliciosa. Kagome recargó la cabeza en la pared dejando salir un profundo y gutural gemido, casi extasiándose al instante. Pero el hanyou la obligó a mirarlo y la volvió a besar introduciendo además una segunda falange y con el pulgar incitar el pequeño montículo de carne volviéndola literalmente loca.

Las caderas de la joven se movieron al compás marcado por los dedos del semidemonio, envolviendo el silencioso bosque con los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos. Kagome sentía un remolino de sensaciones en su interior familiar para ella pero indescriptible, que le recorría todo el bajo vientre esparciéndose como un huracán por todo su ser. Las caderas empezaron a moverse ansiosas, más rápido, más deseosa, sabiendo que la caída libre, la explosión en su interior se acercaba. Pero de repente las caricias del hanyou pararon, consiguiendo que ella lanzara un gemido de pura frustración. No le dejó verbalizar dicha sensación, cuando el semidemonio introdujo todo su falo limpiamente y hasta el fondo, provocando el éxtasis máximo de su hembra con solo el contacto.

Él la aguantó mientras ella comprimía su erección por el descomunal orgasmo que había sentido. Cuando notó que ella recuperaba el aliento, el hanyou empezó a moverse, lentamente dentro de ella, sintiendo los estragos del orgasmo a su alrededor. Le besó los labios con dulzura, impensable para la bestia, pero necesario para el hanyou, para demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

De los labios pasó al cuello, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo. El recorrido de besos húmedos llegó hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos donde se deleitó nuevamente con ellos. Succionado uno de ellos, el otro lo masajeaba con destreza apretando levemente los maduros pezones. Kagome intentó profundizar más la unión cuando se apretó todo lo que pudo a la cadera de su marido, moviéndose tentadora, como si cabalgara. El hanyou empezó a notar que perdía el control, enterró su rostro entre sus pechos y con ambas manos apretó los glúteos de su mujer, marcando un ritmo mucho más rápido, más ardiente.

Kagome sentía nuevamente esa sensación de pre-vació, aquella que avisa de que está a punto de llegar a tan anhelado lugar. Con las manos entre los cabellos plateados se dirigió a las orejas caninas y las masajeó, con toda la dulzura que tenía dentro de su ser. El hanyou enloqueció ante tal caricia y arremetió contra ella con más intensidad, embistiendo hasta los confines de todo su ser y entonces, Kagome lo notó, aquel punto al que nadie llegaba, el que muchos hombres decían que era una fantasía sexual, había sido estimulado y explotó con una fuerza descomunal. Inuyasha, sintiendo la presión alrededor de su verga y con los movimientos descompasados de su hembra, se unió a ella ferozmente cayendo los dos en el dulce e intenso vacío.

Ambos estaban recargados en la pared, él con la frente en la misma y ella abrazada él, ambos luchando por respirar. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Inuyasha llevó a su mujer hacia el futón, en la misma posición en la que estaban. Se tumbaron sin separarse y se miraron a los ojos.

-Definitivamente, hablar con Miroku te ha ido bien, es mucho mejor hacerlo de pie – susurró ella desinhibida.

-No fue Miroku quien me lo comentó… Sesshomaru tiene ideas muy macabras de cómo torturarme sin tener que llegar a matarme – Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida. Su hanyou volvía a tener el color de ojos ámbar y las marcas habían desaparecido – pero ahora seré yo quien pueda traumarlo a él.

-No sé si prefería cuando vuestra relación era peor – él salió de dentro de ella lentamente y Kagome aprovechó para abrazarse a él mientras suspiraba – Inuyasha… siento lo que te dije antes. Yo…

-Soy un estúpido – con la mano en el mentón la obligó a mirarlo – un imbécil descomunal que no sabe abrir la boca sin cagarla – ella sonrió – y que no te merezco. Pero tengo la gran suerte de que eres tan ciega y tonta que crees que valgo la pena – ella golpeó su brazo. ¿En serio se estaba disculpando insultándola? – Sea por lo que sea, no pienso dejarte escapar. Con lo que me ha costado que vuelvas.

-Siento no tenerte confianza – dijo ella después – es decir, dejaría mi vida en tus manos con los ojos cerrados, pero no me veo capaz de aguantar los pesares relacionados con este triángulo amoroso. Nunca te prohibiré ir a verla, hasta yo le tengo un cariño especial, además fue una mujer espléndida que se merecía una segunda oportunidad – el hanyou sonrió, Kagome valía oro – pero me va a costar poder ser la mujer comprensiva que en este caso necesitas – agregó en un susurro.

-No necesito a una mujer comprensiva – contrapuso él mirándola a los ojos – necesito una mujer fuerte, que no tenga miedo a mis transformaciones, que me haga reaccionar en mi estado más animal… además, la única mujer que me aceptaría viene del futuro y está a mi lado, así que tampoco me puedo quejar – ella lo golpeó nuevamente en el brazo – la próxima vez vendrás conmigo. Se acabaron los secretos.

-Hecho – ella lo besó suavemente, los ojos se le cerraban por el tremendo esfuerzo que suponía saciar a un hanyou – me ha gustado tu forma de reconciliarte… deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo – agregó mientas bostezaba y se acomodaba en el futón

-Podemos repetirlo siempre que quieras… pero ahora duerme, mañana ya habrá tiempo de más discusiones.

Kagome Higurashi, se había levantado de buen humor aquella mañana, después de que su marido la hubiera despertado con un beso para informarle que iba con Miroku a un encargo a la aldea vecina. Ella había decidido hacer la colada, aprovechando las horas de sol que aún quedaban por delante.

Con el arco y las flechas en la espalda, la sacerdotisa se dirigió al manantial cerca de su cabaña, para poder lavar tranquilamente la ropa de ambos. Aunque esta fuera una tarea de la mujer, Kagome estaba encantada de tener al hanyou como conyugue, puesto que él también participaba en las tareas del hogar sin rechistar. Todo un diamante en bruto en la época feudal.

-Vaya, parece que al final me ha hecho caso – una voz dura a su espalda la sobresaltó, en ningún momento había sentido la presencia de nadie – ha dejado de cagarla – la sacerdotisa se giró cogiendo el arco y las fechas disimuladamente.

-¿Quién eres? – lo encaró sorprendiéndose de la visión que tenía delante. Tenía aspecto de hombre, pero por las marcas en el rostro sabía que era un demonio. Llevaba una armadura compacta con elementos puntiagudos en el hombro izquierdo. Vestía con ropajes blanquecinos muy parecidos a los de su cuñado. El rostro marcados por diferentes marcas liliáceas y una media luna en la frente, acompañados de unos ojos dorados y un cabello plateado atado en una coleta alta, dieron demasiadas pistas a Kagome – no puede ser.

-Creo que me recuerdas, aunque no fuimos presentados formalmente – él se inclinó – Soy Inu no Taisho antiguo jefe y lord de las tierras de occidente. Y creo que tú eres mi nuera ¿cierto? – Kagome intentó decir algo, pero nada le salía de los labios – vamos mujer, tampoco te pongas así… ¡somos familia!  \- agregó dicharachero.

-Eh… ¿usted no estaba… es decir… muerto? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle al progenitor de su marido

-Cierto, cierto – asintió moviendo la mano derecha restándole importancia – pero cuando los astros se alinean dejan bajar a algunos de nosotros y gracias a lo más sagrado he bajado en el momento preciso – el demonio se acercó con una pluma en la mano. La puso cerca del vientre de la mujer y está empezó a brillar – bien, bien… el chico es rápido. En unas horas ya te ha dejado en cinta.

-¿Rápido? ¿en cinta? ¿Qué está pasando?– Kagome se tocó el vientre. ¿Cómo era posible que él lo supiera si ni siquiera aun los médicos de su mundo podrían acertar a ciencia cierta?

-Tranquila querida… todo a su paso – el hombre con una sonrisa la miró – Me alegro de que al final el estúpido de mi hijo haya reaccionado a tiempo. Me encantará ver crecer a mi nieta.

-¿Nieta? – Kagome cada vez estaba más pálida – es decir… no sé que decir

-Lo tomaré como un gracias – la sacerdotisa se sonrojo y asintió levemente – pero prométeme algo, niña. No lo abandones. Es terco, estúpido y tiene poca paciencia pero te quiere como nadie más ha querido y si tú lo traicionas no habrá nadie que pueda arreglar su maltrecho corazón.

-No solo su hijo sufrirá de mal del corazón si algún día nos separamos – Inu no Taisho pudo apreciar la veracidad de sus palabras – pero no sé preocupe, intentaré por todos los medios que eso no ocurra – el espíritu del demonio asintió sonriente - ¿quiere esperar a que regrese su hijo? Estoy segura de que le encantaría poder hablar con usted, antes de que se vaya.

-Siempre estoy a su alrededor. Igual que estoy alrededor de Sesshomaru. Siempre velo por la vida de mis hijos y porque ellos tengan una vida tan llena como la llegué a tener yo.

-Sé a ciencia cierta que le encantaría conocerlo – Kagome sonrió al agacharse y recoger la ropa – a mí me encantaría poder ver a mi padre aunque sea una vez. O a mi madre. Pero ella, aún no ha nacido.

-Sacrificaste mucho por volver con mi hijo y eso él lo aprecia – Kagome lo miró amablemente – y no te preocupes… algunos deseos se acaban cumpliendo… más cuando los astros se alinean – señaló el cielo mientras una luz lo envolvía cegando parcialmente a la joven – por cierto… Mûn es un ben nombre – y dicho esto, desapareció de la vista de la mujer con un gran halo de luz.

-Vale… acabo de ver a mi suegro muerto que me ha dicho que estoy embarazada de una niña y me ha hecho prometer que no abandonaré nunca a su hijo – sonrió feliz – como echaba de menos la época feudal.

Y con esa sensación de bienestar, Kagome se dirigió con la ropa hacia su casa, donde prepararía un manjar para celebrar su nuevo estado junto a su marido. No pudo evitar preguntarse… ¿Dónde habría ido el antiguo lord? Pues… por lo que le había dicho Kaede, Júpiter, Marte, Venus y Mercurio estarían aliados toda la semana.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno…. Aquí estoy de nuevo con algo… no sé… ¿raro? Sí lo sé… para variar en mí.

La intención de este fic era hacer un one-shot rememorando a ciertas historietas que escribí hará tiempo, donde Inu no Taisho enviaba cartas a sus hijos pero en vez de reescribir aquél he intentado hacer una versión 2.0 de la idea. Y me ha quedado esto.

No descarto hacer también la versión de Sesshomaru (con Lemon incluido) todo dependerá si la idea agrada o no.

Sin más dilación me despido, muchísimas gracias a todos y todas que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, sin vosotros no seguiría en este mundo. Agradecer también a todos aquellos que pierdan un poco de su tiempo en escribir algún comentario o en agregar a favoritos la historia, de verdad que todos estos hechos hacen que cada día me levante con una ilusión más en la vida. Gracias por concederme un poquito de ese sueño inalcanzable.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


End file.
